bleach3phantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Shinigami Characters
Theories used to guess the age of the Shinigami characters of the Bleach Universe and "Bleach: The Three Phantoms" fanfiction. NOTE: The page is far from complete and it's still under construction. System Used to Measure a Shinigami's Age After analyzing the growth of various Shinigami characters throughout the series and the span of time between each growth spurt, kyoraku08 has constructed the following age measuring system: This system has some flaws that could be explained by some Shinigami having different growth spurts just like humans do. Also, kyoraku08 estimates that when a Shinigami reaches a certain age, it takes a lot longer for his appearance to change in order to match the human age equivalent, which means the latter part of the table is wrong. However, since no accurate estimate can be used, kyoraku08 will follow the table until more proof is shown about the growth of Shinigami. NOTE: The list is far from complete and it's still under construction. Estimated Ages NOTE: The list is far from complete and it's still under construction. Since this is a theory page and is composed by guesses, some of the provided information may be wrong. This list also assumes that every Shinigami was born in Seireitei, which is more than likely wrong, but that can be easily fixed as time goes on. #Rukia Kuchiki - 150 Years Old - Rukia serves as a main base for the entire theory. By her own statement, she's 10 times older than Ichigo is in Part I, which makes her around 150 years old by that time. Rukia died in the Human World as a baby, so her growth in Soul Society happens pretty much as the growth of someone who is born in that same place. By the events in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, it is shown that Rukia resembles a girl around 10 years old, give or take a few years. 3rd Phantom happens 50 years after Rukia's arrival in Soul Society, so by then Rukia is 50 years old and has the appearance of a 10 years old. 100 years pass from 3rd Phantom to Part I, giving Rukia the age of 150 years old. #Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira - 150 Years Old - Renji is shown as being more or less the same age as Rukia. By the time both enter the Academy, Renji and Kira pretty much look like Ichigo does in Part I. This means that at the age of 100 years old (Renji and Kira's entrance in the Academy happens more or less 50 years after 3rd Phantom and 50 years before Part I), these characters have the appearance of 15 years old boys. #Byakuya Kuchiki - 200 Years Old - Byakuya is shown to look like 14/15 years old by the time of Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, which means he's already 100 years old by then and, therefore, 200 years old by Part I. Here, kyoraku08 decided to establish a different growth rate: if the rate 1:10 continued, Byakuya would look like 25 years old by Part I. While that is acceptable, it would mean Rukia and Hinamori would look like 20 years old, which doesn't seem likely. By changing the rate to 1:15, which results in the 3rd row of the table, Byakuya being 200 years old means: 50 (10) + 50 (5) + 75 (5) + 25 (1.5) = 200 years old (looking like 21.5 years old), which is still acceptable given Byakuya's appearance. Keeping the 1:10 rate would also create several problems in estimating other ages. #Momo Hinamori - 150 Years Old - Hinamori is around the same age as Renji and Kira and while she doesn't seem to have 15 years old by that time, a simple decrease in 10 years would make her look like a 14 year old, which is quite acceptable. Therefore, Hinamori is actually between 140 to 150 years old. Given how the growth rates have been previously established, Hinamori and Rukia being 150 Years Old means: 50 (10) + 50 (5) + 50 (3.3) = 150 years old (looking like 18.3 years old) by Part I, which is somewhat acceptable taking they have a petite stature. If Hinamori and Rukia are actually a few years younger, closer to 140 years old, this would mean: 50 (10) + 50 (5) + 40 (2.8) = 140 years old (looking like 17.8 years old) by Part I, which means that 10 years in Shinigami age actually don't make much of a difference in appearance, but may do the enough difference to explain some ages. #Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto - 190 Years Old - Gin is said to be around the same age as Byakuya, but by Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he's still quite smaller than Byakuya. This could be explained by Gin having a slower growth rate, but it would be too much of a coincidence that Rangiku, who is the same age as Gin, would also look younger than a 15 year old. By taking 10 years away from each of them, they look to be small 14 year old children, a bit younger than Byakuya but still close enough to be considered the "same age". By the time Gin and Aizen rescued Renji's group in the Human World: 50 (10) + 50 (5) + 40 (2.8) = 140 years old (looking like 17.8 years old), which seems quite acceptable given Gin's stature at the time. Going further to the time of the disappearance of Isshin Shiba: 50 (10) + 50 (5) + 70 (4.6) = 170 years old (looking like 19.6 years old), which seems quite acceptable considering Rangiku's stature at the time. Finally: 50 (10) + 50 (5) + 75 (5) + 15 (1) = 190 years old (looking like 21 years old) by Part I. To Gin this is quite acceptable, especially considering how he was initially depicted in the manga. Rangiku by Part I seems to be a little bit older than 21, but hey... some grow more than others... kyoraku08 considered giving some more years to Rangiku and make her Byakuya's age, but that would raise a problem with some other characters. #Fujimaru Kudo and Matsuri Kudo - 12 Years Old + 31 Years Old = 43 Years Old - The Kudo twins, kyoraku08's main characters, actually brought him quite some trouble with their ages. In their first appearance, Matsuri could pass by a 12/13 year old, but Fujimaru definitely looked like a 10 year old. That could be bypassed with the Gin route, making them both small 14 year olds by the time. The problem with that is that just 6 years later they jump into that 15 year old stature that most Shinigami show when they enter the Academy. Their growth is massive in those 6 years of Academy, which in Shinigami years should be close to nothing, as most Shinigami leave the Academy pretty much like they entered. What makes things even worse is Byakuya's age: if we consider the twins 100 years old by then (looking like 15), they would be the same age as Byakuya, while they seem to be a bit older and still way too close to Gin and Rangiku to make the two look up to them as older brothers; making them 115 years old (looking like 16), would solve their appearance problem when compared to Byakuya, Gin and Rangiku but would make the first problem only worse. In the end, kyoraku08 chose to go with the following explanation: the twins died in the Human World at the age of 12 and were sent to Soul Society; they spent 25 years in Rukongai (which would mean a growth equal to 2.5 years, making them look like 14.5 years old) but they didn't seem to grow at all; after 6 years (equivalent to slightly above 0.5 and reaching the 15 year old mark) with the Suzunami Family and in the Academy, they both had a growth spurt that not only made them look like 15 year olds, but like 16 (this happens with normal humans, as there are children who all of a sudden grow 7 inches before you can notice it). Therefore the twins should've looked like 15 by now, but actually grew enough to look like 16. Since no time passed in the Wandering Spirit World, the age of their soul was kept the same even after 100 years: 12 years as living humans + 31 years in Soul Society = 43 years old. #Shuhei Hisagi - 180 Years Old - Hisagi, given the Academy flashback, seemed to be somewhere between the age of Renji's group and Gin's age. If we consider this value, at the time: 50 (10) + 50 (5) + 30 (2) = 130 years old (looking like 17 years old), which seems acceptable. That would also mean that in TBTP: 50 (10) + 30 (3) = 80 years old (looking like 13 years old), which is also acceptable. Final List #Byakuya Kuchiki: 200 Years Old #Rangiku Matsumoto & Gin Ichimaru: 190 Years Old #Shuhei Hisagi: 180 Years Old #Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira & Momo Hinamori: 150 Years Old #Fujimaru Kudo & Matsuri Kudo: 43 Years Old (died as humans at age 12; would be 143 years old if not sent to Wandering Spirit World) Category:Shinigami Category:World of Bleach Category:Kyoraku08's Theories